


Fatherly Love

by Estirose, tptigger



Series: Building Family [17]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninjas are free, and Blake and Hunter must face Sensei Omino. Missing scene from Storm Before the Calm, part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> You've seen Storm Before the Calm. Didn't Sensei Omino look like a proud Dad? :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are the property of BVE and Village Roadshow. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hunter was able to remember to breathe long enough not to pass out at the sight of his foster father. Or at least he hoped so. He was feeling a little light headed.

Blake moved closer to his brother, instintively. Hunter felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Cam. He was there.

Hunter wasn't sure how to react, what to say. If he should let Sensei see Cam supporting him....

But Sensei, _his_ sensei and foster father, had spotted the three of them and was heading their way. At least he wasn't frowning. At least it looked like he wasn't frowning.

"Now what?" Blake whispered, looking up to him for guidance, as he always had.

"We're going to have to face him sometime," Hunter replied, trying not to sweat. Or pass out.

The man reached them. Cam's grip didn't falter, a solid presence by his side.

"Sensei?" Blake said instinctively. Hunter got the impression that Blake would have rather not have been there.

Sensei broke into a broad grin. "Blake, Hunter, I'm so proud of you," Sensei said, reaching out to shake their hands.

Hunter blinked at his foster father, shaking hands automatically.

"You've done so well," Sensei continued, still beaming. "Lothor was caught within his own trap, yet all the Ninjas are free."

"Thank you, Sensei," Blake said, finding his voice at last.

Hunter wasn't sure how his little brother was so composed. It felt like the only thing keeping him from falling over in shock was the reassuring presence of Cam's hand on his shoulder.

It was only then that Sensei seemed to turn his attention to Cam, clearly noting that Cam's hand was firmly on Hunter's shoulder. "It would seem you've made a new friend."

"Sensei, this is Cam Watanabe, son of Sensei Watanabe of the Wind Ninja academy... and our teammate." Hunter could only blink again as his Sensei smiled at his adoptive brother.

"The green one, I presume?" Sensei asked, noting the color of Cam's uniform.

"That's right," Cam said, removing his hand at last to shake Sensei's hand.

"Cam and his father have been taking care of us," Blake said. Hunter glanced at him, glared slightly, and winced as the fact came out in the open. They were in for it now.

To Hunter's amazement, Sensei Omino sighed with relief. "Well, it's good to know you found somewhere safe. Once I realized that Lothor had freed you from your bubbles, I was concerned about how you two were managing. I wished I could have been there for you, to do something...."

Hunter couldn't help himself. "You're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" his foster father asked quizically. "I may have had my feuds with Sensei Watanabe... but I am glad that he took you in."

Blake glanced at Hunter. Hunter glanced at Blake. He wasn't sure what to say next, but Blake seemed as speechless as Hunter.

"We um, sorta adopted Cam as an older brother," Hunter added, deciding the sooner they get everything out while Sensei seemed to be in a good mood, the better.

"Ah," Sensei said, deadpan. "Blake must have chosen him."

Cam started laughing hysterically.

Hunter mock-glared at his older brother.

Cam tried to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, Hunter, but it is pretty funny that he thinks it was Blake who was the instigator here," Cam chortled.

"I helped," Blake said defensively.

"You did." Cam smiled, patting Blake on the shoulder. "But Hunter talked you into it."

"Hey, you're the one who moved us," Hunter pointed out, shoving Cam's shoulder affectionately. "We _had_ to adopt you."

"You moved them?" Sensei repeated, looking at his sons in confusion.

"These two stubborn boys had the deranged idea that you'd want them to die of malnutrition while living in a roach-infested motel," Cam said seriously. "The rest of the team had to pack them up and move them forcibly."

Hunter glared at Cam, dead serious this time.

"What?" Cam asked. "It's the truth!"

"Do you want your Dad to find out about the hotel?" Hunter asked, reminding Cam that he'd lied to his father about Blake and Hunter.

"I think Dad suspects," Cam said, rubbing at the dirt with one boot.

Sensei Omino raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell your father where they were living?"

"Just that they had to move," Cam said, shrugging. "I figured they'd be made to see reason without that. And thankfully, they did."

"Besides, then he couldn't hold telling Sensei Watanabe over our heads," Blake added, mock-glaring at Cam.

"That's true," Cam deadpanned.

"Cam put us on a diet and everything," Blake added, as if to relay the horrors of their captivity.

Cam glared at his littlest brother. "Well, if you two would just learn how to eat right..." Cam scolded.

"Dude, chill." Hunter patted Cam's' shoulder in a calming manner. "Blake, maybe you'd better go get Tori while Sensei's in a good mood."

"Sure thing, bro," Blake said, heading off.

Sensei watched him go, face etched in concern. "Are there any... after effects of the... malnutrition?" He looked to Cam for reassurance.

"No. Thankfully, I had occasion to scan Blake after a battle and picked up on what was going on before it got too bad," Cam replied. "But if I hadn't stuffed them full of nutrients soon, there could've been permanent damage. This one's stubborn." Cam shoved Hunter affectionately.

"Indeed, he is," Omino responded. "It is a good thing Sensei Watanabe raised an even more stubborn son."

Cam flushed.

Hunter wondered when Blake would get back with Tori and save him the embarrassment of explaining why they'd thought he'd wanted them to stay away from the Wind Academy.

As if his brother were tuned to his thoughts, Blake and Tori approached, hand in hand.

"Sensei," Blake said as the two drew up, "This is Tori. She's a Wind Ninja."

"It's nice to meet you, Tori," Sensei said, sounding confused. Hunter didn't blame him. Blake, falling for a Wind Ninja?

"She's also my girlfriend," Blake added, swallowing hard. Hunter didn't blame Blake for being nervous either.

Hunter paled a little. Their two academies had been distant for generations. What would Sensei say?

"Ah," Omino said, looking Tori over critically, as any father would upon meeting his son's date.

"She's met Leanne," Blake added, as if that would soften the blow.

Omino's eyes lit up in delight at the thought of his daughter. "How is your big sister? Do you know how to reach her?"

Blake nodded. "She's fine... and yes, I have her phone number. She lives twenty minutes away."

Sensei Omino beamed.

"Tori and she met while Leanne was helping me with some training." Blake scuffed his shoes on the dirt.

"Ah," Omino said, returning focus to the Wind Ninja in front of him, and extended his hand in greeting. "It's very nice to meet you Tori."

Tori blushed as she reached out her own hand. "It's very nice to finally meet _you_, sir."

Omino chuckled. "I am not as intimidating as I seem."

Tori flushed. "I guess you're not."

Hunter just gaped, still not sure what to make of all this. "Um... Sensei...." he managed finally

"What is it, Hunter?" Omino asked, looking concerned, and also getting that look of when he was about to reach for the thermometer.

"You sure you're okay?" Hunter asked, looking from Omino to Tori.

"I'm fine, Hunter," Sensei Omino put an arm around Hunter's shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um... um..." Hunter found himself without anything coherent to say.

"Hunter? What? Please, tell me." Omino looked at him gently. Hunter had a feeling he definitely had a date with a thermometer.

"I kinda guess he wasn't expecting you to be so calm about me," Tori said, stepping forward while still holding Blake's hand.

"Or us living in Ninja Ops," Blake added, dropping Tori's hand and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What, you two think I would rather you live in a seedy hotel room without enough to eat than with Sensei Watanabe?" Omino asked, balking at the thought.

"And Cam the Samurai," Hunter added quietly, studying the tops of his boots.

"I knew that Sensei Watanabe had a son with Samurai blood," Omino said, lifting Hunter's chin to face him. "I'm just glad that blood was there to protect you."

Hunter leaned against his guardian in relief. "Thanks, Sensei."

"You are welcome, Hunter." He backed off, but took Hunter by the shoulders. "Now, Hunter, Blake, we must see to getting our academy back together. Tori, you are welcome to visit anytime."

Tori blushed. "Thank you, Sensei Omino."

"You too, Cam," Omino added as an afterthought. "I'm sure you'll want to check up on your 'brothers'. I'll send them round to collect their things once we're settled in."

Cam grinned. And bowed. Deeply.

With that, Hunter and Blake followed their guardian to round up the other Thunder Ninjas. They were going home.

The End


End file.
